Research
by Nithela
Summary: Ed is very fascinated by the wonders of the female body. EdxWhoever you like, maybe you? Spoilers and lemon!


**Nithela speaks: Alright, here's a one-shot I conjured up during the weekend. Knowing that our favorite blonde -ducks when Havoc-fans throws rotten tomatoes at me- is pretty fascinated by women and our body functions, the result of having a slightly perverted mind, and complete boredom, is this. Ed, a scientist from top to toe, explores the wonders of these (for him) slightly alien bodies.**

**And he takes _notes_ too -grins-**

**Contains spoilers for those who haven't seen the movie/end of the series.**

**Warnings: Ohmygod, it's my first "het" in a long time, and since yaoi is so popular I'll rather be warning for this F/M pairing, don't cha think? xD. And, um, yeah... there's a lemon. I also warn you for crappy spelling and grammar!**

* * *

"Are you coming?"

"Hm… just a minute…"

"Ed!"

"Wait, I wanna write this up!"

"NOW!!"

"Okay!"

"Eeek! Don't jump into the bed like tha…mmpf!"

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Wait a sec."

"_Noooo…_"

"I'm just gonna…"

"Are you doing this to _every_ girl?"

"Yep."

"Aw man…"

"'…makes her moan'. Done! Coming right back!"

* * *

The next day.

Al comes into the room and finds a very messy Ed sleeping on the bed. He lets out a small sigh and looks at the papers scattered on he desk, walking up to them and deciding to clean the whole thing up. He grabs some of them and piles them up neatly, sorting the pens and closing the drawers without waking the snoring blonde. He looks at the paper on the top and sees a handful of notes scattered on it. After taking a look, he blushes like mad but peers at the diagrams on the next one. This time he casts a disbelieving glance at Ed and lets it all go, deciding to stop rummaging and minding his own business. In the other end of the house. Yes. For a moment or two. For quite a while, as a matter of fact…

Ed comes drowsily inside the kitchen and scratches his head, yawning and raising a hand to say hello to a blushing little brother. Al looks down into his cereal and stirs with the spoon without really eating.

"_Licking the spot right beneath the backside of knee gets interesting reactions"_

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Do you have a fever?"

Ed puts a hand on the brunette's almost steaming forehead, and the person in question doesn't know where to look.

* * *

The blonde sits by his desk and sorts the papers with a pencil in his mouth, occasionally taking it away to change a note here and there, when the door opens.

"Hey, brother…" Al starts, but freezes as he sees which papers the blonde are going through. Ed looks over his shoulders, rearranging the sheets without moving a muscle in his face.

"_How does he DO that?"_

"What?"

"Uh, nothing really." Al says and begins closing the door again, and Ed looks curiously after him.

"Al? You sure you're okay?"

The brunette hesitantly comes inside and nods, conjuring up a grin and tries not looking at the papers. Edward sees where his eyes go and holds them up (with the text sides against the window).

"Just a piece of science."

Al reddens. _Much_.

"A very fascinating subject, almost better than alchemy!" Ed continues, turning around in his chair and locking the pen securely between his lips, but then he takes it out again and gestures with it towards the door. "I said _almost!_

* * *

The older Elric steps out of the house after making sure that Alphonse don't need anything, locks the door and heads towards the bars in Munich. His steps are light against the brick road, and there is a smell of cinnamon lingering in the air where he goes. The hair is once again braided and golden eyes are almost sparkling in the light from streetlamps he is passing on his way. Other people who are going in the same direction pass him as they hurry in the cold the night brings, and some of the ladies in the group give him appreciating looks. He merely smiles at them with an unspoken question in his eyes, making them giggle and blush, letting themselves be taken hence by their cavaliers.

As he arrives to the closest bar the guard gives him a suspicious glance and sniffs in the air to find a hint of alcohol, looking for any implication of him going to be a nuisance later on. When he finds none, the blonde is free to go inside.

The room is filled with smoke and laughing people, even though it's barely past ten. It's Saturday, thus the last day of the week that they could get really drunk and not worry about working with a hangover the day after. Ed smiles for himself, he hates these kinds of places but where else can he get his experiment objects? Or, objects are the wrong description, but in lack of a better word to use, he calls them that.

Women. Flirting, giggling, blushing women. A mystery to men equipped with some of the most elaborate body functions in the history of mankind.

He orders a glass of whiskey and looks out over the hall. It's still only half-full, it should pick up in an hour or so. He is certain that he will find someone tonight.

As mentioned, he _had_ tried picking someone up directly from the streets, but when it resulted in being haunted by the police since one of the girls had thought he'd been a rapist/murderer/lunatic as he met up with her, he had abandoned that strategy and headed for the more crowded places. He felt uncomfortable around drunk people, and especially drunk workers without anything else than testosterone and the reptile part of their brain still working after one pint of beer.

He takes a sip from the glass and grimaces lightly as the alcohol burns in his throat. A couple of ladies walks in and settles by the table next to his, but as one of them sees him sit all by himself they move to his.

"Sir, you look lonely." The observant one says while gesturing at the empty chairs. "Mind if we accompany you over a glass or two?"

Ed smiles at them.

"Not at all, ladies."

They settle down, and one of them goes away to order their drinks. The blonde feels like an animal for selling on the Sunday market as the remaining females have a good look at him, but he nods at them and lifts his glass.

"Bottoms up."

The beverages comes, but in a matter of moments the glasses are empty and someone else goes away to order more. A conversation about the oncoming war is started, but the mood is still high as the second round is swallowed. Ed wonders how much it will take before the alcohol starts affecting his company, and in a matter of minutes every lady around the table seems a bit tipsy.

"Men are such bastards!" The oldest one slurs as she smacks the shot glass back on the table. "They demand cooking and cleaning of us, and then they expect us to be waiting and doing nothing when they go out and have their stupid war!"

The others nods in approval, and another puts a finger in the air while swaying a little. Ed puts a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Yeah, pigs, every one of them." She yells, and then she looks over at the blonde and smiles. "Thank you, dear. As I was saying…"

She never finishes; her head falls down on her arms and she starts snoring. Ed grins and pats her back, looking at her friends.

"She couldn't take much."

"Noooo, Ida never had a high tolerance." One of them says, emptying her glass. "I think we'd better get out of here before she starts feeling sick."

The others nod and put their jackets back on, excusing themselves and thanking for good drinking company. Ed can hear them laugh and sing as they stagger out of the hall, shaking his head and raising his still half-full glass to drink, when he sees a lonely girl sitting by the bar. She sniffs and plays with a golden ring between her fingers, looking gloomily at it. The blonde decides to move to her and brings the drink with him.

"Excuse me…" He says cautiously. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

She shrugs and moves her coat from the chair beside her, and he places himself on it.

"Can I buy you something?"

She looks at her own glass and finds it empty, and nods. Ed calls for the bartender and makes sure that she gets a beer, and then he returns his attention towards her.

"How come a nice lady like you sulks all alone in a bar like this?"

She throws the ring onto the wooden surface of the bar.

"I really thought he loved me." She says, glaring at the piece of metal. "But when I found him in bed with that slut…"

She lets out a weak sniff and brushes a strand of hair from her face.

"I've lost faith in men."

"Is it that bad?" Ed asks curiously, and she nods again and looks at him.

"They are deceiving, cheating jerks with nothing but air between their ears." She says, and the blonde lifts his glass.

"We sure are!"

They toast, and her mood seems to go up a bit.

"Well, I'm standing on my own two legs again, and I'll show him that I can be _just fine_ without him!"

They sit and talk for a while. The girl laughs and jokes like nothing ever had happened and toasts ever so often without really drinking. She starts looking interestedly at Ed, too.

"…so, I have nowhere to go tonight. I guess I'll have to sleep on the streets."

"I could have some room for you." Ed says, finishing his whiskey. She stares at him for a moment or two, and he quickly swallows and gestures wildly in front of her. "It's not necessarily _like that_, I meant…"

"…it's alright, I'd love to."

She smiles at him and puts her glass on the table, rising from her seat.

"Shall we, then?"

Ed does the same, and they leave the bar.

* * *

On their walk home to Ed they talk about how stupid her now ex-fiancé was to cheat on her, and she opens up more and more for him. When he sees that she is a bit cold, he puts an arm around her frame and pulls her closer, and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"You're nice." She mumbles. "Not like the rest…"

They reach the front door and the blonde starts fumbling to get the keys, and all of a sudden something gets a hold of his coat and drags him down. It takes a moment for him to realize that the girl is kissing him fiercely, but as soon as his brain comes to this conclusion he goes along. A hand wanders down his shirt and starts fumbling with the belt, and he gently takes the cold fingers away while retracting from the highly enjoyable lip-lock.

"Hey, lady, that's not how I work." He says, panting ever so slightly because the lack of air. "Let's get inside."

"Stop calling me that." She whines, but steps out of the way to let him unlock the door. "It makes me feel old."

Ed shrugs of his coat and listens for any other activity in the house to see if Al is awake, but his little brother is apparently asleep.

"What would you like me to call you then?" He purrs and stands closer to her, pulling her own jacket down her arms. "Miss? Or do you have a name?"

She giggles in a highly girlish manner and backs to take of her shoes. As soon as she is done Ed grabs her around the waist and leads her to his bedroom, still listening for any sign of Al being awake. Blessing that his little brother isn't a night-person, he closes the door and turns to look at the girl. She inspects the room interestedly, looking at scientific diagrams and blueprints that are splayed over the walls. At last her eyes find the bed, and she smiles almost unsurely. Ed goes up behind her and brushes some hair away from her neck, leaning in and breathing slowly over it, noticing the goosebumps she gets.

"You're nervous?" He asks softly, kissing the smooth, cool skin while caressing the other side of her throat with his gloved automail-hand. She shivers a little and tilts her head backwards.

"Not really…" She mumbles, and he blows over the moist skin.

"There are three rules. One…"

He lets his flesh hand trace down her side.

"…don't fake anything."

The rough texture of a gloved thumb brushes over slightly parted lips.

"Two…"

He moves around her and puts both his hands over her neck, angling it so she will look him in the eyes.

"If there's anything I'm doing wrong, tell me. Three, if you want me to do something special…"

He backs and pulls her with him, sitting down on the bed and letting her straddle his thighs, caressing her back.

"Say what it is and I'll do it."

She leans down and kisses his lips, and he begins unbuttoning her shirt, close-to expert fingers fluttering over every new bit of skin being exposed for each button. When the piece of clothing is absent he flips around, taking her with him and letting her lie on her back on the cover, and moves his mouth down her neck, sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh. She lets out a low moan, and Ed almost smiles as he moves down her collarbone. He pulls the hair tie off and lets the locks fall down like a golden waterfall, letting it slide over her skin when he moves a bit further down. Finding his balance with his legs, he moves his hands underneath her back and unhooks the bra without any trouble.

The girl lets out a low gasp as he lets his tongue swirl around a hardened nub while caressing the other one gently with his (_still_ gloved) fingers. She involuntary bucks against him, wordlessly urging him on, but he takes his time examining, teasing, pleasuring her. This is the part he loves the most, with an unexplored, trembling body underneath him, when the girl in question has yet no idea what's going to be his next move.

To be honest, it really turns him on, but he suppresses his own urges and lets the scientist in him take over, analyzing her reaction to his every move, watching her fingers twist and pull at the cover, noticing that he could take it _sooo_ much farther before letting release come.

He moves to the other nipple, kissing his way there, leaving a wet, cool trace over her chest, giving it the same slow, torturingly pleasurable treatment. She grabs the hair in his neck and pulls at it, panting slightly. He leaves her breasts and moves down over the lower part of the ribs, keeping the connection with her skin with the very tip of his tongue. As he stops just above her hip he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh. Not hard enough to make a mark, merely stimulating and teasing her nerves while unbuttoning the skirt. She lifts her head from the cover and stares at him in surprise before the sensation courses through her body like a bolt of lightning, and she squirms impatiently. Ed smiles and reaches for the sheet of paper on the nightstand, scribbling quickly on it. The girl looks curiously at him with raised eyebrows.

"What's that?"

He moves back to his former position and slowly let the skirt slide down her legs.

"I'm just a bit eccentric. Don't worry about it."

Noticing her shivering slightly of the cold air in the room, he climbs over her again and lay on top; sharing his body heat and covering the whole act up with kissing her once more. He caresses her cheeks, and all of a sudden she freezes and turns to look at his right hand.

"What's that clicking sound?"

Ed supports himself on his elbows and grab hold of the lower part of the glove, smiling.

"That would be my fingers moving."

He takes it off completely and pulls at the fake skin on his fingers with his teeth, and glances at her curious face.

"Don't be scared, it's just bleached leather."

He pulls the shell of his arm, receiving a surprised sound from the girl as she sees the automail limb. She seems bewitched by the metal, and he flexes his digits to let her hear the joints working.

"It's really nothing to be scared of." He says softly. She keeps looking at his hand, and to _his_ surprise, she smiles. That was not exactly the reaction he had expected, but he was delighted to see her comfortable with the alien material being where skin and flesh should be.

She takes it in her own hand and kisses the tips of his fingers, smiling.

"Can you feel that?" She asks curiously, and he shakes his head.

"Sorry, no. But I see it and imagine that it feels great."

He flips them around, taking the cover with him and placing it over her to protect her from the cold, and starts caressing her breasts with his flesh hand again, determined to take the arousment to its former level.

"Speaking _oooof_…" He says playfully, reaching up to kiss her neck. "I believe I was doing something before."

She giggles and puts her hands on the mattress as support, and he slowly slides a hand inside her underwear. Noticing the extra warmth and slight moist, he smiles for himself and finds _that_ spot, the highly sensitive pearl. Extracting low, pleasured moans from her, he massages the area around with the index and middle fingers while steadying her with his automail hand placed on her back. The slick folds are being explored in an analyzing way, digits experimenting and pushing, thumb brushing ever so lightly ever so lightly over the nub, and she seems to have troubles with holding still. Hips are thrusting forward in microscopical, instinctive movements as the last piece of clothing is gotten rid of, and when Ed enters her, she gasps and digs her nails into his shoulders.

His finger goes in an inch or so, and in the same moment that he finds another sensitive spot, the heel of his hand is placed right over her pearl. He moves slowly, placing even pressure on both places. He can feel her walls tightening a bit around him, and she closes her eyes and tilts her head back, panting and moaning sweetly.

As Ed quickens his pace, she moves to meet him, gloriously and selfishly lost in the rising amount of pleasure coursing through her body with each thrust. He inserts another finger and goes a bit deeper, not breaking contact with the other sensitive areas.

All of a sudden he decides that it's soon time for him to finish it; she can't hold out for much longer anyway. He retracts his fingers, ignoring the disappointed sound from her, and inches down until he faces her sexual centre, needy and almost pulsating. He grabs hold of her thighs and makes her sink a bit before tasting her essence, memorizing and experimenting. He uses the whole flat side of his tongue, making sure that it's soft and relaxed to not to cause her any discomfort. She moans even louder when he inserts a finger again, pumping and pushing while his tongue is massaging her gently.

"S… stop..." She whispers, and he pauses to take a look at her flushed face.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"Too much… Gonna come…"

Ed merely grins.

"Was _that_ supposed to be a convincing argument?" He asks before resuming his task, with even more intensity than before.

At last she can't take his caresses anymore; she grabs hold of his hair and pulls roughly as her whole body becomes one hard, convulsing muscle. Ed does his best to keep up, and when her walls contract around him he pushes roughly into her to stimulate even more.

"Tense." He orders her, and she obeys, whining when the pleasurable sensation triples and becomes a mighty crescendo for her senses. She cries out something incomprehensible before almost falling forward, panting heavily. Ed crawls out from beneath her and let her lie down on top, analyzing every move he has made and which of his ideas that had worked out while she regains her composure.

"That was…" She mumbles, her chest heaving. "I've never… so intense!"

Ed grins and writes down that _"using both fingers and oral stimulation works almost too good"_ on the paper. The girl supports herself on her elbows and looks down at his face.

"But… _you_ didn't get anything for this." She says, and he shakes his head.

"No problem."

But she doesn't seem quite happy with this; she can feel his lingering erection against her thigh. She begins unbuttoning his vest in a determined way. Ed stares at her in disbelief.

"There's really no need, you know, you don't have to if…"

"Shuddup" she says with a playful smirk.

"But… "

"Who said a girl can't come twice?"

_That_ really shuts Ed up… at least until she starts undoing the pants.

"Wait, don't you need more preparation?" He asks, and she shakes her head.

"No problem, I'm still in the mood, and already relaxed and lubricated thanks to you."

She drags his pants off (and takes the underwear with her), "hm"-ing in surprise as she sees the next metal limb. Without commenting it any further, she climbs over him, leaning down to look him thoroughly in the eyes.

"But _you'll_ be the one on top this time."

Ed simply stares blankly at her for a couple of seconds before getting what she said and switching places, letting her lie on her back on the mattress while positioning himself.

"Are you _sure_ you're ready?" He asks unsurely.

"'No faking', wasn't that rule number one?" She says and presses up against him, urging him on, and the truth is that he is more than happy than oblige. Sliding in, he lets out a low sigh. She raises her hips to meet him, increasing the amount of pleasure as he hit a special spot deep inside of her. He kisses her neck softly, moving to get a more comfortable angle and keeps going, feeling his abs tighten with each thrust. She locks her legs around his waist and pulls him even closer, silently demanding more.

"Harder." She moans. Ed raises his upper body, leaning on his palms and pushing intensively, closing his eyes. The built-up tension feels like it's going to suffocate him, and his breath is ragged. The girl seems to enjoy herself, too, and the last bit of his worries is blown away and he starts to _really_ get lost in the pleasure. It doesn't take long before he feels that he's close to coming, but he realizes that she's not quite ready yet, so he reaches down a hand and stimulates her with his fingers at the same time, drawing whimpers from the trembling body underneath him.

A couple of minutes later she tenses up again, and he can feel her walls tense around his member, making the passage tighter. The instant pressure is too much; he thrusts one last time and with a highly strained cry, he comes.

He collapses on top of her, panting and riding on the last waves of his orgasm, and she lies completely still, doing much the same. At last he pulls out and away, sitting up despite the tiredness covering his senses in a dulling haze, and puts on his boxers again.

"I'll be right back." He tells the girl, who yawns and merely nods in acknowledgement. He goes to the kitchen, where he opens a cupboard and pulls out a glass bottle filled with dried leaves. He takes three of them, fills a cup with water and crumbles them up, putting them in the fluid and stirring with a spoon before going back to his bedroom.

The smell of sweat and other things met him as he opened the door again, and he lazily thinks that he should open a window before falling asleep. The girl is splayed out on her back over the bed, her eyes closed and face relaxed. Ed puts a hand on her shoulder to wake her up again.

"Take this." He urges her on. "It'll prevent you from getting pregnant."

She yawns and rises on one elbow, taking the cup and swallowing the fluid. Ed smiles and puts it on the nightstand again.

"You'll need to take three more cups tomorrow, and you'll maybe lose your period this month, but it will come back as usual the next."

He had gotten the herbs from Gracia, who had noticed the many female "friends" he used to meet. After getting an explanation from a very embarrassed blonde, she had been nodding and taken the bottle from a shelf in her flower shop.

* * *

"We don't want you becoming a father just yet." She had said, smiling. "I'd like you to look for your former partners and make them take this."

Ed's face had paled, but he had not been able to argue since she had the kindness to provide him with it. It had been quite a pain in the ass to find them all, and he even had to supervise one of them to make sure that she took the dose, since she actually _wanted_ to get pregnant.

* * *

The girl smiles at him and moves to let him have some room in the bed, too.

"Are you _for real_?" She asks, rubbing her eyes. "I mean, you've given me the best sex in my life _and_ this. You're no angel? No alien?"

Ed crawls down beside her warm body and settles, ready for sleep.

"I'm just not from the neighbourhood, that's all."

* * *

The next morning Al knocks on Ed's door.

"Brother, it'll soon be _noon!_ You can't sleep forever!"

There is no answer, and he opens it cautiously and peers inside. His eyes go big when he sees the two lie in the bed. Ed, who apparently senses his presence, opens his eyes and look at him.

"Al…"

The teen closes the door quickly, walking away with a face red as a traffic light (although he doesn't know it because they aren't invented yet). Shortly after Ed follows, dragging the wrinkled shirt over his arms with still unbuttoned pants, and tangled hair hanging freely around his face. He heads for his brothers room and walks inside it without knocking, and he finds Al sitting on his own bed with a book (upside-down) in his hands.

"Hey…" The blonde says, doing the top buttons. Al continues to pretend reading.

"I shouldn't have just walked in, it's not my business anyway." He mumbles. "I was just shocked."

Ed sits down on the edge of his brother's bed and pulls a hand through his hair, sighing.

"It's not like you think." He says, and Al's face reddens even more.

"I saw your papers."

"_What??_"

Now it's Ed's turn to go red, and the teen closes the book and looks directly at him.

"Well… it's complicated… You see… I…" Ed tries explaining. "I'm just… _curious_. Yeah, that's it. I'm curious."

He swallows and leans his hands on his knees, looking down into the floor while trying to find the right words.

"Girls, no, _women_ are such mysteries… I want to learn about them, that's all."

"Brother, I don't care." Al says, the red tone slowly disappearing in his face. "You're just not… _paying_ them, are you?"

Edward almost chokes on his own breath.

"No! I get to study them, I make them feel good, equivalent exchange!"

"Then I'm okay with it."

"They usually disappear right after, but she had nowhere to go for tonight, so she slept here."

The teen nods slowly, smiling, understanding and accepting. Hell, Al could never really think anything bad about anyone, let alone his big brother

There is movement from downstairs, and Ed rises from the bed.

* * *

"Thank you."

The girl stands on the stairs with her bag in hand. Ed leans against the door post with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She straightens her jacket and backs down slowly, smiling.

"My mother will be home today, I'll live there."

"Right. But if you need somewhere to go, you know what my door looks like."

"I don't think we'll ever meet again, but thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome."

She starts walking away, but after ten meters she looks over her shoulder and waves at the blonde, who's on his way to close the door.

"You'll have a _very_ happy girlfriend some day!" She yells. Ed waves back with his automail hand, grinning.

She disappears around a corner, and Ed goes back to his room to fill the papers with more notes, with Al examining his findings curiously (though blushing like mad). The teen picks up a sheet now and then, pointing at a note and asking things like "Do they really?" and "How did you find _that_ out?" and Ed answers, actually a bit amused by Al being torn between a child's shyness and the curiosity about sex and everything that has to do with it that had started coming up lately. He _is_ going to be sixteen in only a few months after all.

The blonde remembers his first contact with the subject, with no one to ask when it came to those kinds of things. There had been Pinako, but who wanted to speak with an old hag about… um… yeah… cough

Roy had been out of the question at once, and Riza was a bit too… _absolute_ for Ed; he had a hard time gathering the courage to take up the subject with her in the first place, and their discussions always ended up with him fleeing from the room, too embarrassed to continue.

He wakes up from his musings by Al's voice.

"Hey, brother, there are a lot of _dos_ in these papers, but you haven't written any _don'ts_." He mumbles, browsing through the pages.

Ed pulls out a drawer on the desk, picking up an inch high heap of sheets, and bangs them down on the surface with a melodramatic sigh. The brunette stares at the pile.

"Is that…?"

"It is. I've learned them the hard way." Ed grunts, leaning back in the chair and looking out the window. Al takes the papers and scans through them, staring at the written words and giggling occasionally. His older brother gives him an offended scowl.

"Don't do those." He mumbles.

Al stops as he sees one particular sheet, where a single meaning is written in red capitals across it.

"_Don't push the girl out of the bed by mistake??"_

He cracks up completely and falls down on his back, having serious troubles with breathing. Ed snatches the paper from his hand with a snort, putting it back in the pile and marching out of the room.

* * *

**Nithela speaks: Um, yep, there ya go. I didn't give this girl any features for a reason. I know that rabid fangirls can get jealous when they read about Ed getting into this kind of situation with some girl that they don't know and haven't approved of. So I didn't give her a face so you could put whoever you like with him. ****Oh well. Review?**


End file.
